


After the Storm

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Limbo, M/M, Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparrow/Norrington, se déroule après la fin du troisième film (SPOILERS).</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi, SPOILERS sur le troisième film.

Sparrow. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Toujours Sparrow.

Ce cher capitaine Jack Sparrow. Avec tous ses gestes si particuliers, ses murmures au creux de l'oreille, une main qui se pose furtivement sur son épaule, une caresse tellement légère qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu la rêver.

Son sens de la répartie, ses questions presque rhétoriques, ses pensées imprévisibles.

Sparrow, rien que Sparrow, et nul autre que lui.

Seul maître à bord de ce radeau qui n'ira nulle part, seul à vouloir l'être en tout cas, James ayant abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Résigné. Bien sûr, il peuvent le faire avancer tant qu'ils le veulent. L'horizon a la particularité de s'éloigner toujours de celui qui s'en approche. Cette mer ne finira jamais.

Norrington s'allonge dans la barque et le regarde se démener. Souriant malgré lui. L'écoute jusqu'à ce que le monologue devienne bien trop flou.

Le laisse poser un pied sur son ventre et se pencher vers lui pour réprimander sa fainéantise. Se contente pour toute réponse d'allonger le bras vers son visage.

Regarde sa main le traverser et soupire.

Il a beau faire, il demeure conscient que son hallucination ne sera jamais réelle. Le propre d'une hallucination.

Pourtant il l'invoque sans cesse. Un jour peut-être, il réussira à se convaincre et pourra passer toute l'éternité dans la folie la plus douce.

Toute l'éternité.

 

 

 

 

Sparrow. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Toujours Sparrow.

 

**FIN**


End file.
